


It's All Fun and Games Until...

by Sassy_assassin



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: August is mentioned, Fluff, M/M, laser tag au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_assassin/pseuds/Sassy_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game gets a little out of hand, and Rhys tries to get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games Until...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom. I love this pairing and just wanted to write something for it. Thank you to my friend Chloe for helping to proofread.

Rhys gulped, his nerves starting to get the best of him as he peered around the corner. He couldn’t see any movement, but that didn’t mean the other man wasn’t there. He wished he knew where the others were, but it was hard to see anything in the near dark. He thought he’d heard Vaughn scream a while back, but when he’d called out there was no response. Rhys took a quick glance of his surroundings, holding the gun close to him as he drew a shaky breath. He stepped out from his cover, only to feel a gun pressed up against him. Rhys froze, not wanting to even turn around to see who it was.

“Thought you could get away from me cupcake?” Jack breathes, voice low as he corners the younger man. As he hears the older man’s voice, he slowly turns around.

“You don’t have to do this.” Rhys pleads, trying to back up from the other man. 

“Oh, but I want to.” Jack replies, a wicked grin splitting his face. Rhys’s eyes widen as he watches Jack pulls the trigger. He looks down at his now flashing vest and sighs.

“Seriously Jack? We’re supposed to be on the same team.This is like the third time you’ve shot me.” the younger man pouts. Jack just gives him an overjoyed look. 

“I’m my own team babe.” He said seriously, while Rhys rolled his eyes at him. Rhys’s vest lit up again as someone else shot him. He quickly turned, narrowing his eyes at a guilty looking Vaughn.

“Seriously!?” he exclaimed, as he threw his hands up in frustration. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to shoot him!” Vaughn explained, as Jack simply laughed.

“Good call.” Jack shot back at the shorter man. “I mean it’s all fun and games until someone accidentally gets hit upside the head with a plastic gun so hard their eyes bleed.” Vaughn paled at that, having a sneaking suspicion that the type of accident Jack was referring to was the kind in air quotes. Jack chuckled, “Oh my god, you should see the look on your face! I’m kidding!” He continued to laugh as he walked towards Vaughn, who still looked unconvinced. “Now come here and let me shoot you.” Jack growled. Vaughn squeaked and made a run for it while Rhys glared at them, waiting for his vest to stop lighting up so he could shoot again. 

“Aww, did someone get shot again?” Sasha’s overly sweet voice piped up, her expression making it clear she was teasing him. Rhys turned to her.

“I thought we were playing on teams this round.” he huffed. 

“Oh we are.” Fiona replied, appearing next to her sister. “It’s me and Sasha, Vaughn and August, Jack, then you.” she listed off. Rhys watched her count off the four teams on her hand.

“Why am I on a team by myself?” he definitely did not whine, looking at Fiona in exasperation.

“Well, Jack wanted to be on a team by himself, and I wasn’t going to say no.” she said, as if it was obvious. Honestly, Rhys should have known better. The man was way too competitive. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Sasha teased at Rhys’s expression. He ignored her, instead storming off to find Jack. It was time to get revenge.

Rhys walked up a ramp, trying to get a better view of the arena. He could see the brightly lit board up above showing their scores so far. The words ‘Handsome Jack’ stood out as the current leader with well over a hundred point lead. Rhys, who actually hadn’t been doing too bad, was in third place. Of course Jack had named himself that, Rhys mused, staring up at the board in disbelief. He scanned the room, eventually finding Jack due to the man’s loud laughter as he inevitably shot someone. Heading over to the corner where Jack was, Rhys smiled at his plan. He caught Jack unaware, as the man was focusing on trying to shoot August. Rhys sidled up to him, looping his arms around the larger man’s waist. Jack tensed up at the contact, then gave the younger man a confused look once he realized who it was. 

“Whatcha doing there kiddo?” Jack asked, looking at the man with suspicion. Rhys ignored him, instead starting to place small kisses along his neck. He reached up, running his hand through the other’s hair. Jack now had his full attention on Rhys, smirking down at the younger man. 

“Oh, so we’re doing this then.” Jack said, fully turning to grab the other man’s hips. He pulled him farther into the corner, obscuring them from obvious view. Rhys leaned into the man, relishing in the way Jack’s breath hitched as he slid his hands underneath the man’s shirt. “Oh ho pumpkin, so eager.” Jack grinned, leaning down to catch the younger man’s mouth. Rhys leaned in to the kiss in earnest, as he pressed flush against the other man. He felt Jack freeze, and Rhys smiled. The older man looked down at the gun pressed to his vest, a dumbstruck expression on his face. Rhys pulled the trigger, lights flashing around the pair. Jack’s expression went from confused to angry to impressed.

“Gotta hand it to ya’ babe, I didn’t think you had it in you to fight dirty.” Jack grinned. “Still not going to win though.” 

“We’ll see.” Rhys said, smiling cheekily at the other man. He quickly backed away while Jack’s gun hung useless at his side.

“You can’t hide forever cupcake!” Jack yelled out, a wicked gleam in his eye as he chased after the younger man. Jack might win the round, but Rhys was willing to take his victories where he could. If that meant seducing the other man, then so be it. 

As the clock reached zero, the group exited the arena, only to have Jack gloating the entire time.

“I still can’t believe that you beat us all by yourself.” Rhys grumbled. 

“You can’t beat the best kiddos, but you know, good effort and all that crap.” Jack grinned, making it clear that he in no way thought they were ever a real challenge. “So Rhysie”, Jack turned his attention back to the younger man. “How about a celebratory kiss?” Jack suggested, practically leering at Rhys. 

“Eww gross, get a room you two.” Fiona said, narrowing her eyes at the pair.

“I intend to.” Jack growled, making Rhys shiver slightly at the thought, before leaning in towards the younger man. Rhys just smiled up at him, rolling his eyes at the man, but leaned into the kiss eagerly. He could hear his friends making fake gagging noises at them, and felt Jack remove one of his hands from Rhys’s waist to flip them off. Rhys pulled away from the kiss, slowly opening his eyes to meet Jack’s mismatched ones. In that moment he didn’t care about his friends awkwardly watching them, or the fact that they were publically standing in a laser tag arena while children ran around them. Jack watched him, an amused smirk on his face. “Lost in thought there kiddo?” 

“Just thinking about what we can do when we get out of here.” Rhys replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He started to walk away from the older man, already headed towards the car. Jack’s grin was practically feral.

“Oh cupcake. The things I’m going to do to you.” he laughed, following the younger man out. Jack caught up to Rhys, smacking the younger man’s ass and eliciting a slight yelp of surprise from him, before throwing his arm over Rhys’s shoulders. The rest of Rhys’s friends just stood there in shock and mild discomfort.

“I did not need to see that, ever.” Vaughn announced, his eyes wide. The look on their, normally terrifying, boss’s face when looking at Rhys would haunt him in his nightmares.

“Yeah, no. Me neither.” Fiona agreed. The group watched the pair outside, who were currently making out again.

Rhys could feel his friend’s eyes on them as they walked away, but honestly he didn’t care. He couldn’t bring himself to care about anything besides the man next to him at the moment. Rhys smiled up at Jack, who grinned wickedly back. Yeah, Rhys  _ really  _ didn’t care. 


End file.
